The Bog
The Bog is the third standard map featured in Modern Zombies by EternalBlaze. Overview 'Setting' The Bog takes place somewhere in the Middle East in a bog outside of a small town (which is cut off in this case). It takes also takes place at night. 'Story' Based on the storyline, a character is to be killed off. It will not be announced until the player decides who, however. This will impact the story greatly. Also, a few new weapons will be introduced to the game. 'Map Layout' The players will start out in a small room in the back of the map, with four barriers. They can progress into a small coffee shop, where there is just more room to walk and one more barrier. From there, they can go to a shop across the street, which has three more barriers off the wall. In the section that connects the two shops, there is a large door that is only opened when the power is turned on. From the last shop, the players can go outside to an outskirt of the Bog, where they can also open up to the rest of the Bog. In the Bog, there are multiple crates that the player can open for Mystery Box spawns and Perk-a-Colas. There is a bus in the middle of the Bog where the power switch is, but is a cramped place, thus making a bad camping area. 'The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Slot-R Machine, and a new Machine' The Pack-a-Punch Machine can be accessed in the far back are of the map once all doors are open and the power is on. The Slot-R Machine is randomly spawned in a crate and is also accessible when the power is turned on. A new machine, called the Switcharoo, is also featured on the map and can only be accessed via the minor easter egg. It then appears in the starting room. 'Easter Eggs' 'Major Easter Egg' 'Minor Easter Egg' There is a minor easter egg featured in this map, with a musical reward and the Switcharoo. To activate the easter eggs, the player must open every crate door. Each crate does not contain a perk-a-cola, but they all contain one Mystery Box spawn. 'Perks and Mystery Box Spawns' There are no new perks in this map, but there's a feature that has been tweaked. All perks spawn in crates randomly, and they do not interchange positions; they spawn in the most random positions, and there is no way players can figure out where each one is. The same goes for the Mystery Box, but there is a light, so it is much easier. Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 *M14 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *G36 **G36C *AUG A3 *AK-47 *F2000 *M16A4 *G3 *QBZ-95 *L85A1 *AKM 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 **MP5k *MP7 *P90 *Vector *UMP45 *Uzi **Mini-Uzi **Micro Uzi *AKS-74U 'Light Machine Guns' *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *PKM **PK Pecheng *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *W1200 *Benelli M4 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Striker *KSG *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-15 'Sniper Rifles' *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M24 *M40A3 'Pistols' *M1911 *M9 *USP. 45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Five-seveN Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Modern Zombies Category:Non-Canon